One Last Kiss
by PricelessBabyGirl
Summary: She was his manager; but somewhere along the lines she became so much more.
1. One Last Kiss

"_What if I told you I could do it?" he said standing in front of her, the rain pouring down; soaking the two of them completely._

"_I wouldn't want you to," she said, tears were flowing down her face; invisible due to the rain. "I don't want to be the girl that broke up a marriage."_

"_It was falling apart before you came around," he said, trying to think of words to make her stay._

"_You're lying," she said. "Your world was perfect before I got thrown into it."_

_He stood there, staring at her; there was a million things he wanted to tell her right now but he couldn't seem to let them out, mainly because she was right. His world was perfect before she came along; he was happy and faithful to his wife and wanted to spend every free day he got with her. _

_Then __**she **__came into his life and it all changed. She spent every second of everyday with him, she made sure he had everything he needed and she made sure he got where he needed to go on time. She was his manager; somewhere along the lines she became so much more._

"_I'm asking Vince if I can be reassigned," she said as the two of them moved under the awning of a nearby restaurant. "I think that would be best for both of us. I don't want him to find out about any of this and you don't want her to find out about any of this; it'll be like it never even happened."_

_Oh, he had completely forgotten about her boyfriend, whom he had hooked her up with._

"_So we're going to come to work every day and not even acknowledge each other? We're friends; people will know something is up," he said, coming up with some excuse to make her not abandon him._

"_We'll talk, but we won't be around each other as much if I get reassigned," she said as she pulled her phone out and sent a quick text._

_He sighed; there was nothing he could say to change her mind. She made her decision and she wasn't going back. He had to move on and forget about her._

"_Fine," he said. "Can I just have one last kiss please?"_

_She gave him a weak smile before walking closer to him and standing on her tippy toes and giving him the most emotion filled kiss he had ever shared with anyone. She pulled back and smiled as he stood there with his eyes still closed as if trying to envision her still kissing him. His eyes snapped open when he heard someone honk their horn. He looked over and saw him gesturing her to come to the car._

"_I'll see you around," she smiled before walking away from him. She opened the car door slowly before looking back at him and winking before getting into the car._

_He watched her drive away before pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to his wife. He felt the urge to need someone in his arms and since he couldn't have the woman he wanted he was going to have to take a red eye home to fulfill that urge._

**A/N: New story! Characters will be revealed in the next chapter but you probably already know who they are. Especially if you've read any of my other stories. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, this story will be the first story where I will be responding to reviews at the beginning of the chapter sooooo…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. First Impressions

September 25 – Atlanta, Georgia

Twenty two year old Alexa Morris walked down the halls of the Phillips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. She was wearing black dress pants with a pink silk three-quarter sleeved shirt, a pair of black patent three inch heels completed the look and her strawberry blonde hair was pin straight, falling just past her shoulder blades. Today was Alexa's first day managing a WWE superstar and the only thing visible on her face was confidence; that's all she would need to get through today. Alexa stopped by the directory and looked down the list, when she found the name she needed she took down the locker room number and smiled to herself before heading in the direction of the locker room she had just written down.

Randy Orton sat on the bench in his locker room wrapping his wrist up with a roll of black tape. He had a tag team match against The Miz and Alex Riley tonight and he was focused and in the zone. He glanced up at the clock above the door and noticed it was already nine o' clock; RAW was just kicking off. Nine o' clock also meant that he should be meeting his new manager any minute now.

"Come in," Randy said as he heard a knock on his locker room door.

The door opened and Alexa walked in, Randy took in a few minutes to take in her appearance. Everything about this girl was amazing, the way she stood before him with files in one hand, a purse on her shoulder and a smile on her face.

"I'm Alexa Morris," she smiled, holding her hand out to Randy, her southern accent making itself known with every word she spoke. "I'm your new manager."

Randy stood up and returned her smile, "Randy Orton, let's hope your better than the last one I had."

"Well, I'm the best so there's no doubt that I won't be," she smiled, showing Randy just how confident she was. "Vince gave me your schedule this morning and from the looks of it we're going to be on the road for the next month, but I worked with the scheduling department and they have arranged you to go home for three days before we head over to Italy. I thought you would want to spend some time with your wife and daughter before that long journey."

Randy smiled, she was already better than his last manager, "You've done your research I see."

"Yes I have, and I know that as much as you love your business, your family is what matters the most in the world," she smiled.

"You're very right, that's a concept my last manager couldn't grasp," he said as he sat back down and began lacing up his boots. "She loaded my schedule up with a bunch of unnecessary events."

"Randy you ready for our match?"

Alexa looked to the door behind her and saw the second most handsome man in the world, the first being her new client.

"Yeah," Randy said as he finished lacing his other boot and stood up. "Ted, this is Alexa my new manager, Alexa this is Ted DiBiase…"

"One of your fellow Legacy members," she finished. "I told you, I did my research," Alexa looked back at Ted and smiled, he had the most genuine smile and his tan skin really showed off his perfectly toned body.

"Well I certainly hope a beautiful lady such as yourself can put work aside for one night and join us after the show later," Ted said as he smiled and took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on it.

"Well I'm certain that can be arranged," Alexa now had butterflies fluttering around inside of her like crazy.

Randy smiled, Ted had more game with the ladies than Randy had given him credit for but there was something about Ted trying to get with Alexa that Randy felt uneasy about. Chalking it up to being excitement about finally having a night out tonight, he shook off his thoughts, "You ready to head out there?"

"Yeah," Ted said, tearing his gaze from Alexa and looking at Randy.

The two said goodbye to Alexa before making their way to the guerilla position, awaiting their queue to head down to the ring.

Alexa sat in the locker room, awaiting Randy's return. She had gotten out a change of clothes for him to wear out tonight and packed the rest of his belongings neatly in his duffle bag. She even had a chance go out to her car and grab a change of clothes. Instead of her professional work clothes she was now wearing a short sleeved black dress that came to mid-thigh and a pair of black pumps, she left her hair the way it was, flowing down her back.

Alexa stood up as the door opened, followed by a sweaty Randy walking in. Randy stopped in his tracks and slowly looked from the floor, up Alexa's body, eventually making it to her smiling face. There were feelings brewing inside of Randy that he hadn't felt in a very long time; he was definitely very attracted to Alexa.

"I've packed all your belongings and got an outfit out for you to wear tonight," Alexa said. "I can step out while you take a shower."

"It's fine," he said, finally finding his voice. "I'll just take everything into the bathroom with me and get ready in there. Thank you for packing everything up," he smiled.

"No problem," Alexa said as she sat down on the couch and crossed her legs.

Randy took one more long look at Alexa before making his way into the bathroom to take a shower; possibly a cold one.

Later that night Randy helped a very drunk Alexa up to her hotel room. After noticing she wasn't having too much fun at the bar trying to be professional so Randy gave her the night off. Once she was given the night off Alexa completely let loose and had fun. She was buying shots, being bought shots, dancing, having an honest good time.

"This is a very long walk to my room," Alexa said as she held onto the front of Randy's shirt.

"We're going to my room," Randy said. "You lost your card somewhere at the bar." Randy slipped his card into the slot with one hand while holding an unbalanced Alexa in the other arm. Randy pushed open the hotel room door and guided Alexa to the bed where she sat down on it. Randy kneeled down in front of Alexa to ask if she needed anything but was met with Alexa's lips crashing onto his.

Every thought in Randy's head was to push Alexa off of him but as she began to run her fingers through his hair, something about this felt right to Randy. He slowly stood up and gently laid Alexa back onto the bed, not once breaking the kiss. The two shared a night that Randy could never forget and one he had hoped she would remember in the morning.


	3. I Can't Be That Girl

**A/N: I completely forgot to do the review replies from chapter one but since there was only two I'll do them now.**

**Chapter One –**

**alliedoll - - **_**yes, I have lots of ideas for this story and it can either be a long one or a short one. Either way I hope it's good.**_

**Cenaswifey4life - - **_**Updates on this story will be often as long as I get motivational reviews. I'm very glad you like it!**_

**Chapter Two-**

**Cenaswifey4life - - Thank you for the compliment : ) here is that chapter you asked for!**

**alliedoll - - here's the morning after! Don't know if it's what you had in mind though lol. **

Alexa woke up the next morning and the minute she lifted her head off of her pillow she felt an intense pounding in her head. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, realizing that she wasn't in her hotel room; it was then that she remembered all the events of last night. Alexa quickly looked to her side and saw Randy Orton's naked and sleeping body lying next to her. Alexa shook her head in disbelief; she slept with her client, her married client. Alexa slowly climbed out of bed and gathered her clothes, slipping her dress on before quietly exiting the hotel room; walking the true walk of shame.

Alexa sat at the boarding gate, waiting for her plane, she was wearing a black velour outfit with a teal v-neck t-shirt underneath. She had a pair of over sized sunglass covering her eyes, desperately trying to hide herself from the light to help the current pounding headache she had. She was looking through Randy's schedule when someone sat down next to her.

"You seemed to have a lot of fun last night," Alexa looked up at the person and saw Ted DiBiase sitting next to her.

Alexa plastered a fake smile on her face, "I don't know what came over me, I can usually control myself."

Ted smiled, "There's no harm in having fun."

Alexa laughed, _'If only he knew just how much fun I had last night,' _she thought to herself.

"Speaking of having fun," Ted said. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight. We'll be in my hometown and I can cook a damn good meal on the grill."

Alexa smiled at Ted's generosity, "That sounds great," hopefully tonight would keep her mind off of everything that had transpired between her and her married client last night.

"Great," he said. "You gave me your number last night so I'll text you later."

Alexa laughed, "Were you the only person I gave my number to last night?"

"I think so," Ted laughed. "I'll see you tonight," he said before standing up.

"I'll be waiting for that text," Alexa smiled before looking back down to her phone. Another person took a seat next to her and Alexa thought it was Ted again and laughed, "Look if you're going to ask me what I want for dinner it really…" Alexa stopped talking when she looked up and saw Randy Orton sitting next to her.

"Dinner plans tonight?"

"Yeah," Alexa said before going back to her phone.

Randy shook his head, "Where were you this morning?"

"I woke up and went back to my room to shower and pack," she said.

"Are we gonna talk about what happened?"

Alexa shook her head, "What I did was unprofessional and wrong, you're my client and you're happily married."

"You weren't the only one that did it," he said. "I was there too, I did it too."

"I was kind of hoping we could just forget it," she said.

"I can't," Randy said.

"Yes you can," Alexa said. "You just act like it never happened."

"I don't know if I want to," Randy said. "I felt something last night."

"Randy we were drunk," she said. "We didn't feel anything, the alcohol made us feel like we had feelings."

"I had one beer last night," he said. "What I felt was real."

"Randy you can't," Alexa said, fighting back tears. "You're happily married; I can't be that girl for you. I'm sorry; enjoy your time at home with your wife and daughter. I'll make sure to e-mail you about your flight information and schedule for Italy," Alexa said as she stood up, grabbing her purse and carry-on bag and walking away from Randy.

Randy sighed and put his head in his hands, he didn't really know what he wanted right now. Alexa made some good points, he was happily married but that was until she came along. The minute she walked into his locker room last night he began having feelings he hadn't felt in a while. Maybe it was just from being away from Sam for so long, maybe these three days at home would clear his head again; seeing her would fix everything. Randy sat back in his seat and looked around the airport; most of the wrestlers were waiting to board the plane to Mississippi for a house show later tonight. While scanning the room he spotted Alexa sitting with Ted, the two were having a conversation about something and Alexa had a smile on her face. Now Randy understood why she was acting the way she was, it had nothing to do with him…she wanted Ted DiBiase.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness but I want dinner with Ted and Randy's homecoming to be all in one chapter, next one will be longer : ) Read and Review and I'll shout you out, I promiseee!**


	4. New Feelings

BubblyShell22 – Thank you for pointing out those to me, I try my hardest to double check everything but most of the time I'm writing late and I overlook things.

AngelsDestiny22 – thank you, I hope you like this new chapter!

EmeraldAngel73 – I'm glad you came across my story too! I hope you enjoy the rest of it!

Sam Uley's babygirl – Well if you like Ted and Alexa together you will definitely love this chapter!

Randy arrived home later that day and the minute he walked through the door he was met with his daughter running towards him with open arms and his wife following close behind. These are the kinds of days he looked forward, coming home after being on the road and seeing both of their smiling faces greeting him at the door. This time there was just something that felt different, he was ecstatic about seeing Alanna, his daughter was his whole life but there was something about looking at Samantha as he stood up with Alanna in his arms that didn't sit well, it was almost as if he was expecting her to be someone else; someone else meaning Alexa. Randy shook off his thoughts and smiled at Samantha, placing a kiss on her soft lips and smiling to himself when he inhaled her familiar scent.

"For the record," she said. "You're new manager is a genius, three whole days home before Italy is amazing. Make sure you thank her in the biggest possible way."

'_Oh, I'm pretty sure I did that last night,' _Randy thought to himself. "I'll make sure I take care of that next time I see her," he smiled. "Besides all that, how are my girls?"

Samantha smiled as the three of them made their way into the living room. "We're good, the pool guy came yesterday and they'll be by sometime this week to drain the pool and replace the lining. The plumber will be here tomorrow to fix the bath tub in Alanna's bathroom," Samantha said, getting right to business.

'_Can we have one conversation that doesn't sound as if we're having a business talk,' _Randy thought to himself. "Good, all that needs to get done so the sooner the better," Randy said, hoping it would make him sound as if he was interested. Randy watched as Alanna danced around in front of the television to whatever children's show was currently on and smiled to himself. "I'm going to go into the office and get some work done so that way we can actually spend time together these few days," Randy kissed Samantha's forehead as the two smiled at each other before he made his way into his office. Randy entered his office, closing the door behind him before sitting in the black chair that was behind his desk. Randy turned his computer on before pulling his phone out of his pocket, he looked at it hoping there was a message or a phone call from Alexa but was let down as he saw there was nothing. Randy logged into his e-mail and smiled to himself when he saw he had three new e-mails from her. The first one was his claim number to his plane ticket, the second was his schedule for Italy and the third one was a letter from her.

_Hey Randy, I just landed in Mississippi and had a meeting with Vince. Unfortunately you have a flight out here tomorrow evening because we're heading to Italy first thing Saturday morning and there is a mandatory meeting Friday at eight. I'm really sorry that your time with your family got cut short but this meeting is mandatory. I'm currently trying to work out your schedule for after Italy so that you can have a few days home. Hope you're enjoying yourself. See you tomorrow evening._

Randy sighed and leaned back in his chair, how was he going to tell Sam that his time home got cut short? He really didn't know why he wasn't as upset about this time as he was in the past. Randy picked his phone up off the desk and sent Alexa a quick text before going back to work on the computer. After taking about an hour to get done what he needed to get done with still no response from Alexa he sighed, remembering she had plans for dinner tonight. Although she didn't mention who, Randy had a feeling he knew exactly where she was right now.

Alexa took a seat on a chair by the pool and watched as Ted pulled one up next to her. They had just finished eating an amazing dinner Ted had fixed on the grill and now they were enjoying a glass of wine by the pool.

"So, I say we get to know each other better," Ted suggested. "You ask me a question, I'll answer, and then I'll ask you."

"Sounds good to me," Alexa said. "I'm first and my question for you is do you have any siblings?"

"Yes I do actually; I have one older brother and one younger brother. Mike and Brett," Ted answered. "What about you, do you have any siblings?"

"I have an older brother, his name is Evan," Alexa replied. "How many serious relationships have you had in the past?"

"Just one, we were together from my junior year in high school until my first year in the business. The split was a mutual agreement. She didn't want to be a wrestler's girlfriend and I wanted to be able to enjoy my first year in the business," Ted answered.

"Are you guys still friends?"

"We talk from time to time, she's got a new boyfriend now and two kids so I know we made the right decision," Ted smiled. "You just got two questions so now I get two," he smiled. "I know yesterday was your first day but has anyone peaked your interest?"

'_Oh, he did a lot more than that," _Alexa thought to herself. "There may have been someone," she smiled shyly.

Ted smiled to himself, "Okay, my next question; would you be mad if I did this?" Ted asked as he slowly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Alexa's lips.

As the two pulled apart Alexa looked up at Ted and smiled. The kiss the two had just shared had sent Randy far away from her thoughts and Alexa was completely into her time with Ted.

_**A/N: I just realized in the last chapter that I put everyone was headed to Mississippi and I am complete aware that Ted lives in Florida but let's just say he's got a house in Mississippi and a vacation home in West Palm Beach. **_


	5. Serious Feelings

Randy stood outside the airport in Mississippi waiting for Alexa to pick him up; he smiled to himself when her car pulled up in front of him. He put his bags in the trunk and then got in the passenger's seat of the car, taking a good look at Alexa when he did. She was wearing a pair of black yoga pants with a white hoodie, her hair was up in a messy bun and she had her glasses on and no make-up on her face; he had never seen anyone more beautiful than this girl.

"I'm really sorry about all this," Alexa said, breaking Randy's thoughts.

"It's okay, work is work; I love my job," he said.

Alexa smiled and shook her head, "I promise, as soon as we return from Italy you'll get some time home."

"So, how was dinner last night?" Randy asked, somewhere deep down he had hoped that she would say it went horribly.

"It was nice," she answered, crushing Randy's hopes. "Ted was a gentleman, he made some food on the grill and then we shared a glass of wine."

Hearing Alexa say that Ted was the one she was out with took Randy's jealousy to a whole new level. He was already uncomfortable with the face that she was out on a date in the first place but the fact that it was with one of Randy's closest friends just didn't sit well with him.

Randy shook off his thoughts and responded to Alexa, "Ted is a nice guy; he's never really been one for dating so you must have really done something to catch his eye."

"Yeah, he said he's had like three relationships since he started in the WWE but none of them lasted due to his amount of traveling," Alexa said. "Women like your wife are very strong, taking care of a home and a child basically all by yourself can't be easy; you're very lucky Randy," Alexa said, at this point she was counting her lucky stars that he hadn't brought up the night that they shared and she would say anything to keep themselves away from that subject.

"Yeah, Sam is a very strong woman, I'm very happy to have her," he said. "But that doesn't change what happened between you and I. We can keep avoiding it all you want but we still slept together."

Alexa sighed, he had brought up the one subject she didn't want to discuss, "I know what we did, but me knowing that doesn't change that I still feel guilty," she said as she pulled into a parking space in front of the building where Vince's meeting was being held. Alexa turned the car off and shifted her body towards Randy, looking him in the eyes, "Randy, you and I had sex. I remember every minute of it and it was amazing. But you are married, nights like that can't happen again, that is why I would prefer not to discuss that night anymore."

With no response to Alexa Randy leaned down and capture her lips in a breath taking kiss before breaking it and getting out of the car. Alexa sat in the car for a few more minutes before starting the engine and heading back to her hotel. The meeting was only mandatory for the superstars, Alexa had already had her meeting with the scheduling department and she knew where Randy was supposed to be every minute of their time in Italy.

As Alexa entered her hotel room and plopped on her bed, she ran her fingers over her lips; they were still tingling. Randy's kisses felt so different from Ted's - - Ted's were caring and gentle while Randy's were lustful and passionate. Alexa went deeper into her thoughts before eventually drifting off to sleep; she just hoped that when Randy arrived to their hotel room he would just go to bed and not make tonight any more confusing than it already was.

The meeting with Vince lasted a little over two hours; after it had ended Randy caught a ride back to the hotel with none other than Ted DiBiase.

"So did Alexa tell you we had dinner together last night?"

"Yeah, she mentioned," he said looking down at his phone. "How'd it go?"

"Man, it was amazing. She is so down to earth, she loves sports and fishing," he said. "And she's so damn hot. I don't know how you can room with her without sneaking some peaks," Ted said.

Randy held up his left hand, showing his wedding man, "Happily married man, Sam is the hottest girl ever to me," Randy said, hoping Ted wouldn't realize how bad he was lying.

"Well I think Alexa is my future wife, she's my dream girl," Ted smiled as he pulled up to the hotel. He and Randy exited the car and made their way to their own rooms.

"So we have to be at the airport at four in the morning," Randy said. "Alexa and will probably be by around three forty-five to make sure you're up."

"Okay, I'll see you guys in the morning," Ted replied before the two headed in opposite directions.

When Randy found his room he slid the card into the slot and entered the hotel room. As he walked into the bedroom he saw Alexa sleeping peacefully on her bed. Randy took the comforter from his bed and covered Alexa in it before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss onto her forehead. Randy made his way over to his bed and stripped down to his boxer briefs before climbing into bed, he wasn't able to stop any of the thoughts running through his mind.

He didn't know why he had fallen for Alexa so hard, he was married and the only girl on his mind should have been Sam but Alexa was currently residing there and not sharing any of the space. A lot of what went down the past few days puzzled Randy - - he didn't know if he was comfortable with Alexa and Ted seeing each other, he didn't know if he should even be worried about the two of them, he didn't know why, after three years of being in a faithful marriage, it was so easy for him to cheat on his wife with someone he had just met, Randy didn't even know if he was still in love with his wife.

The only thing Randy knew for certain was that he was beginning to develop some pretty serious feeling for his manager.


	6. Long Day

_**Hellokittylova: My only reviewer thank you so much for reading the story and I'm glad you liked that chapter. SOOO sorry it took me this long to update!**_

**WARNING: Sexual Content Ahead, for mature readers only.**

Alexa woke to the sound to her alarm clock going off at three in the morning; she turned the alarm off and rolled out of bed. She peaked over at the bed next to her and noticed Randy was peacefully sleeping, Alexa quietly walked over to the side of his bed and gently shook him and called his name to wake him.

"Is it three already?" Randy groaned, half asleep.

"Yeah, we have to go get Ted in forty five minutes. I'm going to take a quick shower and then you can hop in," Alexa said before walking into the bathroom.

Randy rolled out of bed and walked over to his bag, they had a long flight ahead of them and the minute the plane landed Randy had to be in a limo on his way to a meet and greet, and then he had two interviews, and then he had to be at a house show. He and Alexa would be lucky if they made it to their hotel room before midnight. Randy was almost done picking out his clothes when the bathroom door opened; he looked up and saw Alexa walk out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. It took everything in him not to jump on her right now, lucky for him he had clothes in his hands and he could use them to cover his harden erection.

Alexa felt Randy's eyes on her and looked over to him, the second their eyes connected Alexa couldn't stand still, the tingling sensation between her legs made itself known. Before either of them knew it they were frantically rushing to each other, Randy dropping his clothes and Alexa dropping her towel, both completely oblivious to the fact that they had to be out the door in thirty minutes. Randy backed Alexa up until her thighs collided with the dining table in the room; he gently lifted her and set her onto the table as he ran his mouth down her neck. Randy reached his hand down and gently rubbed it over her folds, hearing her let out a satisfied sigh he stuck one finger inside of her and groaned at how wet she was for him.

"See what I do to you," Randy said as he withdrew his finger from Alexa and ran it over Alexa's lips waiting for her to part them. When she did he put his finger in her mouth and watched as she closed her lips around it and gently sucked on his fingers; closing her eyes and enjoying her own taste. Randy used his free hand to finally release his erection from his boxers. He pulled his finger from Alexa's mouth and placed both hands on her perfectly round backside before gently pulling her to him, sliding himself inside her slowly. Alexa threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy as Randy began to pick up the pace. Randy removed one hand from Alexa's as and tangled his fingers in her hair, pushing her head up so he could look at her. Randy began to feel Alexa tighten around him and he could tell she was getting close to her release.

"Open your eyes," he said. "I want to see you cum for me," he said as Alexa opened her eyes and gazed into the crystal blue orbs of Randy Orton. The desire and longing in his eyes was enough to push Alexa over the edge and her walls began to tighten around Randy as her orgasm rushed through her. The sudden tightening around Randy brought his release closer and after a few more thrusts he felt himself let go inside of Alexa.

Randy slowed his pace and eventually came to a complete stop and pulled out of Alexa, the two stood there for a few moments. Alexa was sitting on the table, arms wrapped around Randy and her head resting on his chest, Randy wrapped his arms tighter around Alexa; he didn't want this moment to end.

"We should really get going," Alexa whispered as she lifted her head up to look at Randy, not loosening her hold on him.

Randy sighed and looked over at the alarm clock, it was 3:25 and the two had five minutes to finish getting dressed and packed before they had to be out the door. Randy slowly let Alexa go and helped her off the table, he watched as she made her way to her suit case and pulled out her outfit for the day before walking into the bathroom.

Randy picked his clothes up off the floor and slowly got dressed before looking in the mirror. Since he had to be at a meet and greet Randy couldn't wear his normal relaxing clothes, he dressed in a pair of black dress pants with a maroon dress shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone, his look was completed with a pair of shiny black dress shoes. Satisfied with his how he looked he began to gather all of his things and stuff them into his suitcase.

As he zipped up his suitcase Alexa emerged from the bathroom wearing light blue skinny jeans and a short sleeved v-neck t-shirt with a pair of white wedges. This girl could make even the simplest outfit look like it cost a fortune.

"I'm all ready to go," Randy said as he gestured toward his closed suit case.

"Yeah, I packed last night," Alexa said. "I just have to put my dirty clothes in here and we can go," Alexa said before tucking a few more things into her suitcase and zipping it up. Randy came over and lifted the case up and pulled out the handle so Alexa could pull it.

Randy grabbed her duffle bag for her before gather his own suitcase and carry-on. After making sure they had everything Alexa followed Randy out of the hotel room, making their way to Ted's. Alexa's mind was so wrapped up in what had happened before they left that it felt like in only took a few seconds before Randy was knocking on Ted's door.

"I'm going to go check us out and make sure the rental is downstairs," Alexa said, she really couldn't face Ted at this moment. "I'll meet you guys outside?"

Randy nodded in approval and watched as Alexa made her way down the hall to the elevators.

"Hey," Ted said as he exited the hotel room, pulling his suitcase behind him. "Where's Alexa?"

'_Why does it matter to you?' _Randy thought, feeling the jealousy course through his body. "She went downstairs to check out of the hotel room and make sure the rental was outside," Randy said as he and Ted got on the escalator.

Ted nodded his head as he let out a yawn, "I hate these early flights, I can't wait to get in and sleep until the house show."

"Lucky you," Randy said. "Alexa and I have to be at a meet and greet the second the plane lands and then I have two interviews after that and then I have to be at the house show an hour early."

"Oh and Alexa's going to be with you for all that?" Ted said, not hiding any of the disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, she's my manager," Randy said. _'Even if it wasn't one of Vince's requirements I'd make it one of mine if it meant she'd stay away from you.'_

"Damn, I was gonna ask her if she wanted to have some lunch…alone," Ted smirk. "In my hotel room."

'_She's probably full from the breakfast I just gave her,' _Randy's subconscious smirked. "Neither one of us will have a free second until after the house show tonight."

The two stepped off the elevator and saw Alexa waiting by the door, Ted stopped off at the front desk to check out as Randy walked over to Alexa and waited for Ted.

"Hey Alexa," Ted smiled as he approached the two.

"Hey," she smiled back as she gave him a hug. The three of them headed outside into the rental, loading the car with their luggage before getting in the back and making their way to the airport. Alexa leaned her head back and silently cleared her mind, preparing herself for the long day ahead of her.

**A/N: my first sex scene, hope I didn't do too bad.**


	7. Tranquilizer

_**OohiloveCena-Ortonalways – Thanks for the review and I am so so so sorry this update took so long to come but I hope you enjoy this chapter **___

_**Charmedbyortonbarrett – Glad you liked the last chapter and I am very sorry for the delay on this chapter. Sometimes I get so caught up in other stories that I neglect some of my others. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

"Okay Mr. Orton, if this is what every day is going to be like I may have to put in my two weeks," Alexa said as she plopped down on the couch in her and Randy's hotel room.

Randy laughed as he put the suitcases in the bedroom before joining her on the couch. "Not every day is like this, just a few out of the month."

"I was surprised I stayed awake for the house show, I was seriously about to pass out in your locker room. Had Ted not been there talking to be I probably would have," she smiled.

"So you like Ted?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, he's really nice," Alexa said as she laid her head down on Randy's lap, looking up at him. "Since my first choice is married."

Randy ran his fingers through Alexa's hair, "I'm sorry about this morning?"

"You're sorry?" she said. "We both did that Randy."

"I know but I'm the married one, I should have more control."

"Well from now on I will be getting dressed in the bathroom," she said. "I shouldn't be around a married man in my towel anyway."

Randy took a deep breath, "Why couldn't I have met you first?"

"Don't say that Randy. I know you love your wife; I'm just a minor distraction. In a few weeks it'll be like nothing ever happened between us," she said as she sat up. "I'm going to go get changed for bed."

"Okay, I may head downstairs and hit the gym for a bit," Randy said. "I have a lot on my mind so I probably won't get much sleep tonight anyway."

Alexa stood from the couch, "Well if you're gone by the time I get out of the shower I'll see you in the morning, I guarantee I'm going to pass out the second I hit my bed." Alexa walked into the bedroom and rummaged through her suitcase and pulling out a pair of pink shorts, "Do you have a t-shirt I could borrow for tonight? I really don't want to sleep in a tank top?" she asked as Randy pulled his gym clothes from his bag.

"Yeah," he said as he grabbed a plain white t-shirt and handed it to Alexa.

"Thank you," she smiled before heading to the bathroom.

By the time Alexa changed, brushed her teeth and hair, and made her way out of the bathroom Randy was gone. Alexa plugged her phone into the charger before climbing into bed and snuggling beneath the covers and going right to sleep.

"If I tell you this you have to swear to god that you won't judge me or tell anyone," Randy said as he and John Cena ran next to each other on the treadmill.

"Man, I'm not going to judge you, I may tell you something you don't want to hear but it's not going to change my opinion of you, and I never tell anyone anything you tell me."

"I slept with my assistant – twice."

"Alexa? You got with Alexa? As in the girl that Ted's been claiming?"

"Yeah, they went out on one date; they're not together," Randy told John. "The worst part is that I think I'm really falling for her."

"You're married Randy," John said. "Are you sure this isn't just some infatuation from not being home enough?"

"I was just home a few days and I wasn't even happy to be there. The only thing that made it would while was the fact that Alanna was there. The second I walked in the door Sam started throwing all these things to me that needed to be done or paid for."

"Well she has to take care of everything while you travel and she can't keep you updated on everything," John said.

"She could text me when that stuff happens and then when I get home we can just be together," Randy said.

"Man if Sam isn't the one then she's just not the one but you can't keep cheating on her. Either sit down and come to an agreement with Sam about splitting up or stop doing what you're doing with Alexa."

Randy took a deep breath as he turned his treadmill off, "I wish it was that easy."

"You could start by getting Alexa her own hotel room," John said. "That'll push most of the temptation away," he said as he stopped his treadmill and sat down on a bench with Randy.

"Then what happens when I get my bus back?" Randy asked, remembering that his bus would be back on the road when they returned from Italy.

"Let her drive on her own," he said. "The few times I talked to Alexa I can tell that she's got a good heart and if you tell her that you need space then she can keep things professional."

"She'll probably end up driving with DiBiase," Randy said in disgust.

John sighed, "And you should be encouraging that, not preventing it. You're married; let two single people be together."

Randy took a deep breath; he knew this week was going to be hell. He knew he was going to get frustrated a lot this week and no one in the locker room liked a frustrated Randy Orton.

"Randy you have to calm down," Alexa said as she quickly followed her boss down the hallway.

After Randy's talk with John at the gym he told Alexa they couldn't room together anymore and they spent the three weeks in Italy in separate rooms. Alexa understood that Randy needed some space between the two of them for his marriages sake and she made sure she kept her distance. The two only saw each other at work related events, Alexa only text or called him if it was to inform him of any changed to his schedules or to remind him where he was going next and when. Being apart from Randy gave Alexa plenty of time to spend with Ted and the two began to get very close. During the last show in Italy Ted asked if he and Alexa could officially be together and Alexa said yes. They had returned to the states about a week ago and Alexa began to notice a change in her boss's attitude, he was in a bad mood while they were in Italy but tonight was a completely different side of Randy.

"You're going to get suspended Randy," Alexa yelled as they got into his locker room. "What the hell was that about?" Alexa asked, referring to the fact that Randy had completely went off script and RKO'd the referee during his match. When he returned backstage he was met with Stephanie informing him that he now had to pay a fine, he destroyed everything in his path on the way back to his locker room. "Are you going to answer me?" Alexa said as she looked at Randy leaning his arm on the wall and his head on his arm.

Randy quickly turned around and grabbed Alexa by her shoulders, backing her up until her back hit the door. Randy quickly scanned Alexa's face and saw the fear in her eyes. He then leaned down and hungrily kissed her, the second their tongues met Randy felt all of his anger drain out of him; it was as if Alexa was The Viper's tranquilizer.


	8. You're My Sanity

"I thought we agreed that this wasn't going to happen anymore," Alexa said as her head rested on Randy's chest. The two were laying naked across the couch in the locker room holding each other, trying to process what just happened between the two of them.

Randy took a deep breath as he got up off the couch, slowly sliding Alexa off his chest in the process. Randy quietly slid on his boxer and jeans before picking his trunks up off the floor and stuffing them into his gym bag.

"So you're just going to ignore me now?" Alexa said as she watched Randy pull his shirt over his head. Alexa angrily shook her head before gathering her black tank top dress off the floor and slipping it on. Next Alexa slipped on her black pumps before shrugging her yellow blazer on her shoulders, slipping right back into her manager appearance. Alexa looked at Randy once more, seeing that he was gathering the rest of his belongings from around the room. Alexa walked to the door and placed her hand on the knob, stopping in her tracks at the sound of Randy's voice.

"I can't stay away," he said.

"What?" Alexa said as she turned to face Randy.

"I can't stay away from you," he said as she made his way closer to Alexa, standing directly in front of her. "This past month has been hell, and it all started when I stupidly told you that we need space between us."

"Randy, telling me that wasn't stupid; you're a married man and what we were doing was wrong."

"But nothing changed," he said. "I still want you. Every night we spent apart I wished you were in my room with me, when we drove in separate cars I wished you were in the passenger seat. Then I would see you with Ted and my sadness about not having you around would turn into jealous anger," Randy said, clenching his fists. "Then I get here today and I hear the girls in the hallway gushing over the fact that you and Ted are finally together and I just snapped."

Alexa took a deep breath, "I don't know what to tell you Randy, but this can't keep happening. You're going home for the next four days before we leave to film your movie, maybe some time alone with Samantha will get your feelings in check."

"What if we just continue this?"

"What?"

"We don't have to keep sleeping together but I need to see you. I need you to travel with me; I need you in my hotel room if I can't stay in the bus. I just need you around me."

"Randy, you and I both know that as long as we're near each other then we'll end up hooking up, and besides that, how am I going to explain to Ted why I'm staying in your hotel room or on your bus?"

"I'm married and you're my assistant; he won't read too much into it."

Alexa stood in front of Randy, somewhat angry for actually contemplating it but also excited to spend all her time around Randy. "Fine," Alexa said. "But I don't want Ted to know."

"And I don't want Samantha to know," Randy said.

"I have to go do some damage control on your behalf," Alexa said as she went to exit the locker room before feeling Randy's hand on her arm.

Randy pulled Alexa to him and passionately kissed her, "I can't wait to have you with me tonight."

Alexa took a deep breath, pulling out of Randy's grasp before giving him a polite smile, "I have to go now. I'll try to make this any easy punishment."

Randy sat on his tour bus, waiting for Alexa to return from her meeting with corporate. It had been over an hour since she had left his locker room and most of the roster had already headed to the next town; including Alexa's boyfriend who had stopped by about thirty minutes ago to ask if Randy could get her to the next town.

"Yes, I understand that," Randy heard Alexa's voice say as his buses door opened. "Just fix those days and e-mail me the schedule. I'll okay it with Steph when we get to the next town," Alexa hung up her phone and plopped down on the couch. "I so should be getting paid more than this," she said.

"We can head out now," Randy said to his driver before shutting the door and making his way back to the couch and sitting down next to Alexa. "How bad am I getting it?"

Alexa took a deep breath, "Well they took your four day vacation home away."

"What?" Randy said. "I'll be filming for three months, I'll never see Alanna."

"I argued that but it was either that or get suspended and possibly lose this movie roll," she said.

Randy took a deep breath, "Make sure the first day I'm not filming that there are arrangements made for me to go home to see my daughter or have her flown to me."

"I can do that," Alexa said. "They're filling your vacation in with two house shows, a few meet and greets, and I trip to FCW to speak on 'work etiquette'. And you also need to apologize to the referee and pay that fine Steph mentioned." Alexa watched as Randy placed his head in his hands, shaking his head in disappointment, "Please promise me you won't lose it like that again," she said, feeling somewhat responsible for Randy's outburst.

Randy slowly looked up into Alexa's eyes, "Now that you're here it won't happen anymore," he said as he moved closer to Alexa only to be interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

Alexa looked down at the iPhone in her hands, "It's Ted, I have to answer it," she said as she stood up and answered her phone, taking the call to the back of the bus where the bedroom was.

Randy leaned back on the bus and ran his hands over his face before pulling his phone out of his pocket; he knew he had to tell Samantha he wasn't coming home so she could let Alanna know. Randy slowly dialed the number and put his phone to his ear, listening to the rings as he waited for Sam to answer.

"Hey babe," she said. "Is everything okay? I wasn't expecting to hear from you until tomorrow."

"I know," he said. "But some stuff happened tonight."

Samantha took a deep breath, "What did you do now?"

"I went off script and RKO'd the ref during my match tonight," he said. "I got my vacation before the movie taken away, and I got a fine."

"You're not going to be able to see Alanna and I for over three months now Randy," Samantha said, not bothering to cover the disappointment in her voice. "What could have possibly made you snap like that?"

Randy took a deep breath, "I'm not sure; I just lost it," he lied. The cause of his outburst was sitting in the back of the bus on the phone with her boyfriend.

Samantha sighed, "Well maybe Alanna and I can fly out to whatever town you're in later on in the week."

"I'll have my assistant forward you the plane tickets once all this settles down," Randy said. "I'm sorry, Samantha," Randy said after a long pause.

Sam took a deep breath, "Just don't do it again," she said. "I love you Randy."

"I love you too," he said.

"Get some sleep, I'm sure you've got long days ahead of you," she said.

"Goodnight," he said before the two hung up.

"How'd she take it?" Alexa said, making her presence behind Randy known as she walked over and sat across from him.

"She was disappointed," he said.

"I heard your apology," she said. "Was that you apologizing for the RKO or us?"

Randy took a deep breath, "Both I guess."

Alexa ran her hand through her hair and sighed, Randy finally noticed that she had changed from her business clothes to a pair of gray sweatpants and a red tank top. She left her wavy hair down, framing her face perfectly.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"I'm so confused about all this," she said. "I have feelings for Ted; real feelings but the second your name comes up it's like none of those feelings matter anymore. And I know you're in love with Samantha but yet you need me around you to feel at ease. Do you ever think that your feelings for me are just there because you can't be around Samantha? Maybe I'm just an easy way to fill that void."

"It's more than that," he said. "The first time I went home after you and I slept together all I could think about was coming back on the road to see you. I spent time with Alanna but when it came time for Samantha and I to spend time together the only thing on my mind was you," he admitted. "I know I love her, but I don't think I love her enough to be married to her."

"You wouldn't be saying that if I hadn't come into your life," she replied.

"Then I'd be living a lie," Randy looked up into Alexa's eyes. "Nothing in my life has changed; I've just opened my eyes. You've come into my life and now I know what I want."

Alexa took a deep breath, "I think I need to get some sleep," she said as she stood up. "Where do you keep your extra blankets?"

"You're not sleeping on the couch," he said, knowing that's why she was asking. Randy stood from the couch and took Alexa's hand in his, "You're going to sleep in my arms tonight." Randy and Alexa walked hand in hand to Randy's room in the back of the bus. The two laid down and got comfortable under the blankets. Alexa laid with her back to Randy, he wrapped his arms around Alexa, pulling her to his bare chest as he nuzzled his face in her neck. "This right here," he said as he gently kissed Alexa's shoulder. "It's all I need, my head is clear and I don't have one ounce of anger in me right now," Randy kissed her again, closer to her neck. "You're my sanity Alexa."


	9. Worse

Alexa sat in the Suwanee Coliseum in the very back of a room full of young men and women hoping to one day be in the shoes of the man speaking in front of them. The students of NXT had more passion then Alexa had seen since she started in the wrestling industry. They had put on one hell of a show last night and now they were getting a lecture on proper work etiquette from the man who defied all the rules in that area. Alexa rose from her seat and made her way up to front as Randy wrapped up his speech.

"Mr. Orton will be taking any questions any of you may have for the next 45 minutes and then we have to head off to the next arena," she said as Randy took a seat at the table that was set up in front of the many chairs that the students occupied. Alexa looked over Randy's agenda for the rest of the day when she made her way back to her seat; allowing Randy to answer questions that the aspiring athletes were firing at him.

Alexa looked down at her watch before once again standing from her seat and making her way up to the front; she listened as Randy finished answering the question he was just asked before speaking. "Thank you all for attending today, Mr. Orton has to head out now."

Randy stood from his chair and thanked the students for having him before he and Alexa made their way through the door and outside to the bus.

"I so love hearing you call me Mr. Orton," he said as he wrapped his arms around her from the back.

"We're good to go," Alexa said to the driver before turning to Randy, using him to brace herself for the initial movement of the bus. "Do you now?" she smirked.

"Yeah, it makes you sound like an obedient young lady," he smiled.

"Well Mr. Orton, it is my job to do as you say," she smiled. The two had gone the past four days without a kiss or anything and the sexual tension was getting so thick that neither could fight it anymore. They were now officially on the long two day drive across the country to Vancouver for filming for a week before heading to Sacramento for a few shows, then San Diego, and then back to Vancouver; and that was just the first two weeks.

"So if I told you to take this off would you do it?" Randy asked, referring to the gray button up shirt Alexa was wearing.

Alexa smiled, "I guess you'd have to tell me to do it to find out."

Randy smirked and sat down on the couch; he picked up the remote to the stereo and pressed the power button to turn it on. "Take off that shirt," Randy said as he watched Alexa move her hands to the buttons of her shirt. "Slowly," he added.

Alexa seductively began to unbutton her shirt, moving to the music. When the shirt was completely opened Alexa slowly slid the shirt down her arms allowing the fabric to fall to the floor.

"Those next," Randy said as he pointed to the dark blue skinny jeans Alexa was wearing. "But put the shoes back on when you get the jeans off," he said licking his lips at the black wedged heels Alexa had on her feet.

Alexa began moving to the music again as she slipped her heels off before unbutton and unzipping her jeans before sliding them slowly down her legs. As she stepped out of them she turned around so Randy could get a full view of her perfect ass in her black thong. Alexa kept her legs straight as she bent down to step into her shoes.

"Now what would you like me to do Mr. Orton?" Alexa asked as she turned around to face Randy.

Randy smiled as he admired the sight in front of him in her matching black thong and bra and those wedged heels. "Come here," Randy said as he motioned to his lap. Alexa slowly walked over to Randy and straddled his lap; her legs on either side of him. Alexa looked down into the amazing blue eyes of her boss and knew nothing could stop what was about to happen between the two of them.

Alexa sat up in bed and looked at the sight next to her; Randy was sleeping on his stomach tired out from the past few hours he and Alexa had spent with each other. The things the two of them did to each other the past few hours made them both completely forget they had other people in their lives. Now that the sex was over the guilt was starting to kick in for Alexa. She ran her hands through her hair before slipping on Randy's huge robe and making her way to the front of the bus. She hadn't realized that the bus had stopped until she saw the driver sleeping in the front seat. Alexa quietly looked out the window and noticed they were in a mall parking lot.

Alexa made her way back to the back of the bus and into the bathroom; Alexa took one look in the mirror and saw the evidence of the past few hours. Her hair was everywhere and there was even a few faint hickeys' on her neck.

Alexa pulled a brush from her bathroom bag and quickly ran it through her hair before working on covering the marks on her neck. When she was satisfied with her look she exited the bathroom and went back into the bedroom and made her way to her suitcase and pulled out some clothes. Alexa slipped on her bra and underwear before pulling on a pair of light blue jeans, she pulled a dark purple tank top over her head before putting a long sleeve black off-the-shoulder shirt on over it. Alexa slipped on a pair of socks before putting on a pair of gray Uggs and grabbed her purse and phone. Alexa quietly slipped out of the door of the bus and began walking in the direction of the mall. She didn't make it half way through the parking lot before her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she said as she answered it while she continued walking.

"Hey babe," she heard Ted's voice say on the other line.

"Hey," she smiled. "Miss me yet?"

"I missed you the first minute we were apart," he said. "Where are you?"

"About half way to Vancouver, the driver pulled over to sleep in a mall parking lot and I'm going inside to shop," she said.

"Will I see you in Sacramento in a week?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yes you will," she said. "And after the show we are spending the whole night together," she said, instantly wondering how Randy would take it when she told him her plans.

"That sounds amazing, I am now counting down the hours till Sacramento," he said smiled.

"Me too," Alexa said as she entered the mall.

"I'm going to let you go so you can get your shopping in," he said. "Have fun, I'll see you soon."

"Okay baby, I'll see you in a week," she smiled.

The two said their goodbyes before hanging up the phones as Alexa began her shopping venture.

About two hours later Alexa boarded the bus with all of her bags and two hot cups of Starbucks, Alexa had expected Randy to still be asleep so she was pleasantly surprised when she saw him sitting on the couch watching a football game with the driver.

"Good, we can get back on the road now," the driver said as he stood up and made his way back to the front of the bus, shutting the door behind him.

"Have fun?" Randy asked as he sat up.

Alexa looked at Randy, she could tell something was bothering him but she couldn't figure out what. "Yeah, I got a few new things and some coffee," she said as she put her bags down and placed the hot coffee in front of Randy before taking a seat next to him. She was more than surprised when Randy shot up from the couch the second he felt her next to him. "What is wrong with you?" Alexa said as she rose back to her feet.

"You could have told someone you were leaving," he said. "You could have gotten left here."

"But I didn't," Alexa said. "You guys were knocked out and I couldn't sleep so I took the opportunity to go have some alone time for a while."

Randy took a deep breath, "I thought you left me."

"Why would I leave you?"

"I don't know," he said. "You always act funny after we have sex," he said.

Alexa took a deep breath and sat back down on the couch, "Because after we have sex all the regret hits me. I can go all day cuddling and making believe that we're this happy couple but after we have sex reality hits me," she explain as she stared down at her hands that were placed gently in her lap. "You have a wife and I have a boyfriend, you're something I can never have."

Randy stood in his place dissecting the last six words that came out of Alexa's mouth. He wasn't speechless because she said those words; he was at a loss because that's exactly how he felt about her; Samantha and Ted made it impossible for them to have each other.

"We're at the movie set," the driver said as he opened the connecting door.

Alexa stood up from the couch, "I just need to change real quick," she said before making her way to the back of the bus to find something to wear. She had to fight back every urge to cry at the very moment, it was time for work and she needed to be professional. She put on her best manager face as she took off the clothes she was wear and slipped on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a dark gray button-up, tree-quarter sleeve shirt. She pulled her hair to the side and pinned it so it cascaded down her left shoulder before slipping on a necklace, some earrings and her black four inch wedges. She checked her appearance once more before making her way out to Randy.

"Look, about what you said," Randy started before being cut off by Alexa holding her hand up.

"Let's not talk about it right now," she said. "You have a movie to film," she said, plastering a smile on her face as she picked up her clipboard and work phone. "Let's get out there," she said as she stepped off the tour bus.

Randy sighed before following her out, he knew today was going to be long and tiring but tonight was going to worse.


	10. I'll See You Around

It was close to two in the morning when they finally wrapped up the days shooting, and both Alexa and Randy were exhausted but that didn't change the fact that the conversation from earlier didn't plague both of their minds. The two of them entered the tour bus, neither speaking a word to each other. Randy made his way back to the bedroom, Alexa followed behind but only to grab a change of clothes and enter the bathroom to change into them. She emerged from the bathroom just as Randy was climbing into bed; she was wearing a pair of blank pants and a red t-shirt, with her hair up in a messy bun. Without looking in Randy's direction Alexa grabbed the extra blanket off the bed and one of the pillows before leaving the room, Randy following close behind her.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched her place the pillow on the couch.

"Sleeping on the couch," she replied as she laid down.

"Why, we've slept in the same bed every day since you've been on the road with me," he said.

"Because after tonight I don't think that this arrangement is going to work for me anymore," she said. "I don't think I can travel with you and room with you and be around you all day," she said. "We need some space between us. I sleeping on the couch will prepare you for when we get to Sacramento, where I'll be staying with Ted."

Randy let out a frustrated growl before slapping the wall in front of him, "Damn it, why are you doing this?"

Alexa got up off the couch and made her way to Randy, "Did you not hear what I said to you earlier? You and I cannot have each other," she said, her voice slightly rising at the end of her sentence.

Randy had never seen Alexa this angry with him and he did the only thing he could think of to calm her down. He reached out and placed both hands on the side of her head, roughly pulling her into a kiss. Just when he thought she was giving in she placed both hands on his chest and pushed him away, causing his back to collide with the wall behind him.

"This isn't happening," she said as she began to turn around and walk away from Randy, only to be stopped by his hand wrapping around her forearm.

"If you're really serious about this I expect you to be off my bus by tomorrow morning," he said.

"I'll do you one better," she said as she yanked her arm from Randy's grasp and picking her phone up off the couch and pressed a few buttons before placing the phone to her ear, "Hi, I need a taxi please," she said, looking Randy right in the eye as she gave the taxi service her address. She hung up her phone before pushing past Randy and going into the bedroom, throwing all of her things into her bag.

Randy watched Alexa as she pulled her bag to the door of the bus before slipping on her shoes, she tossed her phone into her purse, and gave Randy one more look before exiting the bus and waiting for the taxi.

The following week went by brutally slow for Randy, he could feel his mood slipping and he knew if it wasn't for the movie role he had he would have already lost it. He was sitting alone on his bus, on his way to Sacramento for RAW; Alexa had left earlier in the day claiming that she had a meeting with Vince. Randy knew deep down that the meeting was about him and she was more than likely asking to be assigned to another wrestler; he just prayed that he was wrong. He had some things he wanted to say to Alexa before she made her final decision.

'**I know that we aren't on good terms right now and I know that you're mad at me but can we please meet for lunch? I'm twenty minutes outside of Sacramento,' **Alexa sighed as she read the text message over. She hadn't said one word to Randy unless it was work related in the past week and she wasn't so sure she wanted to hear what he had to say now. Alexa looked out the window of the hotel, it was dark and raining – a perfect match to her feelings. Alexa looked down at the phone one more time before replying.

'**There's a place called Georgino's. I'll be there in 30,' **Randy read the text message and smiled to himself before rolling off of the bed to get a shower and get dressed.

Randy sat in a booth of the restaurant Alexa had chosen, it was a very laid back place and the weather outside made sure that it wasn't too crowded either. Randy looked up as he heard the bell of the front door ring and smiled when he saw Alexa enter the restaurant. He waved his hand so she could see him; she nodded and made her way over to him. She was dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a pink pullover hoodie, her hair was in a ponytail on the top of her head and she had her glasses on; Randy smiled at how amazing she was in the simplest clothes.

"Thank you for coming," he said as she sat down.

Alexa gave Randy a weak smile, "I guess we need to talk."

"Yeah, about what happened..."

"There really isn't any going back from this," Alexa said. "I don't want to go back to what we were."

"Can I take your order guys?" the waitress said as she came up to their table.

"I think we'll just have coffee," Randy said, getting a nod of agreement from Alexa. Both knowing that this conversation would end up ruining their appetites.

"I don't want to go back to what we were either," he said. "I want more."

"We can't have more," Alexa said and she picked up her phone and quickly replied to a text message. "I'm in a relationship and you're married and there's no way either one of those things are going to change anytime soon."

The waitress came back and set the coffee down on the table before leaving the two alone again.

Randy shook his head and leaned back in his seat, "This was fine before that day, and I don't understand how they changed so fast."

"Because you were treating me like your girlfriend, and I'm not. I am your manager Randy and maybe I should have made the lines a little more clear when I took this job."

"We both know you're more than my manager," Randy said.

"No, we both know that I can never be more that your manager unless you were to get a divorce," Alexa said as she stood from the table, she was done with the conversation.

Randy placed a twenty down onto the table and quickly followed Alexa outside, into the pouring rain, "What if I told you I could do it?"

"I wouldn't want you to," she said, thankful that the rain was making her tears invisible.

"It was falling apart before you even came around," he said, saying whatever he could to make her stay.

"You're lying," she said. "Your world was fine before I got thrown into it."

Randy stood there, staring at Alexa; not because he didn't have anything to say in response but because she was right, his marriage was perfect before she came into his life.

"I'm asking Vince if I can be reassigned," she said breaking his thoughts and pulling him under the awning of the restaurant. "I think that would be best for both of his. I don't want him finding out about any of this and you don't want her finding out about any of this; it'll be like it never even happened."

"So we're going to come to work every day and not even acknowledge each other? We're friends; people will know something is up," he said trying to make up excuses for her to stay with him.

"We'll talk but we won't see each other if I get reassigned," she said, responding to another text on her phone.

Randy looked at Alexa and sighed, he could tell she made her decision and she wasn't going to be changing her mind.

"Fine," he sighed. "Can I just have one last kiss?"

Alexa gave him a weak smile before leaning in and placing her lips on Randy's. She was expecting him to pull her up against him and deepen the kiss. The two separated and Alexa looked at Randy, his eyes were still closed as if he was trying to keep the memory of their kiss locked in his brain. Randy's eyes snapped open as he heard a car horn, he looked in the direction of the noise and saw the window roll down before seeing Ted DiBiase's arm gesture for Alexa to come on.

"I'll see you around," she smiled before walking away from him and getting into the car with Ted. Randy watched as they drove off, suddenly feeling alone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and made a few calls; setting up everything to take a very late flight home tonight. He needed someone in his arms and if he couldn't have Alexa he'd just have to go to his wife instead. Randy shook his head; he couldn't continue to be married to Sam.

A/N: Sorry for the jump in times.! Hope you recognized the end conversation from the first chapter!


	11. Best Suspension Ever

Alexa stood outside Vince's office as he finished up the current meeting he was having, her new client was ready to get back into the action and Alexa was ready to make that happen. It had been almost a month since her last encounter with Randy; that day had also been her last day being his manager. He had wrapped up his movie filming four days ago and there were already rumors of him slipping back into the old Randy. Alexa shook her head, she missed him every day but she was also happy that neither one of them were hiding such a big secret.

"This is bullshit Vince," Alexa's head snapped up from her notes and her eyes fell on the very man she was just thinking about. "Those test results are wrong," he said.

"Just go Orton," Vince said, sounding like his patience would be out the window in seconds. "You're lucky I'm not firing you over this. I'll see you in sixty days."

Randy angrily turned around, stopping in his tracks when he saw Alexa sitting in a chair across from Vince's secretary's desk.

"Ms. Carson, I'll see you now," they both heard Vince say but neither could tear their eyes from the other.

The sound of Randy's phone in his pocket broke them from their trance and he looked down to fish it from his pocket, as he looked back up from silencing the phone he saw that Alexa was no longer sitting in the chair. Randy contemplated waiting for her but he knew that wouldn't end in his favor so he just sighed and left the office. Today was not his day.

Alexa sighed as she pulled her car into the driveway of the huge house in front of her. A week ago she had a meeting with Vince to finalize her new clients return schedule. After business was handled Vince explained to Alexa that Randy was suspended for two months after a drug test came up negative. Vince then apologized to Alexa and she knew that she wasn't going to like what her boss was going to say next.

Now here Alexa was, sitting in her car staring at the house in front of her. _'All you have to do is give him the envelope, have him sign the papers and then you can leave,' _she thought to herself, laughing when she remembered the other half of what Vince had asked her to do. Alexa pulled down her visor and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she had her hair pulled back to the middle of her head and she had her glasses on. She gathered the envelope and her purse before turning the car off and stepping out of it. She smoothed down her dark blue jeans, and pulled down her white t-shirt. The sound of her coral heels seemed to disappear the closer she got to the door; her nerves completely taking over. Alexa raised her hand and knocked on one of the two brown doors in front of her. Alexa looked up and her green eyes locked onto those blue ones that she couldn't get out of her mind.

"Hey," she said, surprised that any sound even came out of her mouth.

"Hey," he smiled, the past week had been hell for Randy but seeing Alexa standing on the other side of his doors had made all the bad things disappear.

"I'm here because," the second she heard _her _voice Alexa forgot everything she had come to Randy's house for.

"We're in the middle of a discussion Randy," she said as she appeared at Randy's side.

Seeing the two of them next to each other instantly snapped Alexa into business mode. "There are a few papers I need you to sign in regards to your suspension," she said. "And Mr. McMahon has reassigned me as your manager; the dirt sheets leaked the real reason you got suspended and I'm the only one that can clean it up."

Randy took a deep breath, when he had opened his front door there had been a split second he had forgotten that Sam was home, he had forgotten that they were in the middle of an argument, he had forgotten that the woman standing across from him was no longer his, most of all; he had forgotten all the pain he's been in for the last six weeks.

"Now isn't a good time," he finally said. "I'd like to look over those papers before I sign them and now really isn't a good time."

Alexa gave Randy a small nod, "I'll be in town for the next two days. You can reach me via e-mail when you find a time that is good for you."

'_Or I can just text you,' _Randy thought. "Yeah, you'll be hearing from me soon."

"Thank you Mr. Orton," she said, giving him a small smile before glancing over at an impatient Sam. Alexa turned to walk away, make a quick exit to her car. As she got in the tears that had been threatening to fall since the second he opened the door began pouring out, she took one more glance at the door, Randy stood in the doorway by himself; just watching her. Alexa angrily wiped her eyes and pulled out of Randy's driveway.

Alexa let out a yawn as she stood up from her spot on the floor of her hotel room, papers and files covering the coffee table. She had been on the phone for the past four hours trying to get the dirt sheets to take down the reports of Randy's drug use while trying to keep his image untarnished. Just as Alexa was about to walk into the bathroom to take a shower there was a knocked on her door. Alexa rolled her eyes as she looked down at what she was wearing; green shorts and white t-shirt weren't company appropriate clothes but Alexa was so drained from seeing Sam and Randy together and arguing with people all day that she pulled the door open without even looking who it was.

"I've been texting you all day," Randy said as he leaned against the door frame taking in Alexa's appearance. Her hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head, she had her glasses on, the tight shirt she was wearing showed her curves and the short green shorts had Randy wishing her amazing tan legs were wrapped around his waist.

"I've been on the phone trying to clean all this up," she sighed before leaving the door and picking a file up off the table. "Here are the papers," she said as she held the folder out to him. "You can read them and get them back to me since you know where I am."

"I was kind of hoping you and I could talk," he said. "From a work perspective," he quickly added when he saw her open her mouth to speak.

Alexa took a deep breath, reminding her that upon Vince's orders he is her client again, "Let me go put something more 'work' appropriate on."

It was on the tip of Randy's tongue to tell her that what she was wearing was fine but he held it back as he nodded his head and walked into the hotel room, shutting the door behind him.

Randy was skimming through the file when Alexa came out, she had put a pair of sweatpants on over her shorts and she was wearing a pink zip-up hoodie.

"What was it that you wanted to discuss?"

"How are you my manager again?"

Alexa took a deep breath, "You got suspended while they were trying to find you a new manager. Vince knew that once he told any of the prospects that you had been suspended for drug use that no one wants the job."

Randy shook his head, "So he made you take it?"

"He attempted to flatter me into it, saying that I'm one of the best managers he's seen, that Ryan's comeback as Ryback is going to take him to the top," she said. "And he said that the chemistry between you and I works. So now I am solely your manager."

"He made you drop Ryan?" he asked.

Alexa shook her head, "I told him that with all the work I have ahead of me with you that it wouldn't be fair to Ryan. He's making a comeback and I don't have the time to give him," she shrugged. "Ryan was okay with it, he was more than thankful for what I have done in the past four weeks."

Silence fell between the two as Alexa picked at a piece of lint on the couch she was sitting on and Randy stared down at the table, not looking at anything.

"Sam is leaving me," he said, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry," Alexa said.

Randy looked up at Alexa, he was expecting more than an 'I'm sorry' from her. "She can't take the traveling, and the fact that I'm doing drugs again is something that she can't handle."

Alexa nodded her head; she honestly didn't know what to say.

"And then I told her about us," he said as he brought his eyes up to look at the shocked face of Alexa. "I told her that we had a drunken hook-up that turned into casual hook-ups. I told her that I made a mistake that turned into the best decision of my life. I told her that you were my manager who had turned into the love of my life."

Alexa's eyes began watering as she listening to every word that Randy spoke carefully, making sure she wasn't hearing him wrong. "Why?" was the only word she could muster up through the shock. She wasn't sure if Randy was telling her this so that she would come back to him or if he really needed to get it off of his chest.

"I was tired of lying. I spent the last month walking around in a pissy mood, unable to give everyone a reason why. Now everyone can know I was miserable because the girl that I'm in love with walked away from me." Randy watched as Alexa sat there, tears ran down her face but she didn't move at all. "Please say something?" he said.

"I don't know what there is to say," Alexa said. "Would you have told her if she wasn't threatening to leave you?"

"I wanted to tell her every time I went home," he said. "That's why I got high; I would go out back and do it real quick and then come inside and pass out. I didn't have to worry about it slipping out, or about her prying; it made things easy."

"So I'm assuming you heard about Ted and I?" she asked as she finally connected eyes with Randy.

Randy shook his head; last he heard they were happy – together.

"We're not together anymore," she said quietly.

"What happened?"

"I wouldn't have sex with him," she answered.

"So he breaks up with you?" Randy asked.

"No, I broke up with him," she said. "Why be with someone I'm not attracted to? I realized that he was a distraction; someone to be with while you were with your wife."

Randy leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knees, "Where do we go from here?"

"I have no clue," she said. "I was really hoping you would sign those papers and then I could be on my way; but with you I shoulda known that it wasn't going to be that easy."

Randy laughed, "Not when it comes to you."

Alexa took a deep breath, "Randy I am sorry about Sam, and things are going to be hectic for you for the next few months with the bullshit from the suspension, therapy, now a divorce, and eventually your comeback."

"I know," he said. "I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't a little hurt about Sam leaving me. She and I have been together for so long it was just…normal," he shrugged. "But love shouldn't just be normal, she never got excited when I came home, she never sent me cute little messages to tell me she was thinking about me, she never seemed like her heart was in it."

"But none of that excuses you stepping out on her numerous times or me being the other women," she said. "We're still in the wrong."

"Yeah," he nodded.

Alexa took a deep breath as she stood up and stretched, "Where you staying tonight?"

"I was just going to get a room here," he said. "She said she should be out by the end of the week."

"There's an extra bed if you want it," she said.

Randy nodded his head but declined Alexa's offer, "I can't sleep with you in a bed across from you and I want to be clear on what you and I are the next time we share a bed or even a room together." Randy stood up and placed his hands on either side of Alexa's face. "The next time you fall asleep in my arms there will be no confusion about your place in my life, we won't be a secret, and we won't have to worry about regret creeping up on us," he said as he looked into her eyes.

Alexa nodded her head as she fought back tears; Randy leaned down and kissed her forehead. He grabbed the folder off of the couch he had been sitting on and leaned on the table, picking a pen up before quickly signing his names on the marked lines.

"You just signed an agreement stating that you acknowledge the fact that you made a mistake, you agree to be suspended for the next 60 days and that you will attend company approved counseling and a witness must be present at said counseling," she explained. "And that you do not disagree to having a WWE employee accompanying you just about everywhere for the remainder of your suspension."

Randy took a deep breath, "I'll be signing a lot of important papers in the upcoming months," he said. "Time for change."

Alexa nodded her head and gave Randy a small smile before he turned to leave, stopping as he opened the door.

"Which WWE employee got the wonderful job of practically living with me for the next two months?"

"You're looking at her," she answered, smiling.

"Guess I should thank Vince for making this the best suspension ever," Randy smiled before leaving the room.


	12. Divorce Papers

'**Drug counseling is pointless, I'm not an addict,' **Alexa read as she picked her phone up from the desk. Alexa pushed her glasses up on her head before responding to the message.

'**You're not there because you're an addict, you're there because you love your job,' **she responded before placing the phone back on the desk, pulling her glasses back down and continuing the paper work she had started.

It had been almost three weeks since the night in her hotel room, Randy had started drug counseling, Samantha had decided to leave him, and nothing had been mentioned about Alexa and Randy pursuing a relationship. Samantha had decided that she wasn't going to leave the house and that Randy was the one that had to leave and after a meeting with his lawyer Randy decided that he wouldn't fight her about the house in court. She had signed a prenuptial agreement before the two had gotten married so she really wasn't enititled to anything from Randy.

"Alexa," she heard her assistant say as she popped her head into the door. Alexa had flown into Connecticuit yesterday to get some paper work handled in her office. "These just came for you, Randy's lawyer left a message saying that Randy had insisted they come to you."

Alexa looked at the envelope her assistant was holding out to her and shook her head, "Why would I need his divorce papers?"

Alexa watched her assistant shake her head, "He didn't say why."

"Thank you," Alexa said before her assistant left the room. **'Why am I holding your divorce papers in my hands?' **Alexa sent the text message, earning a reply about a minute later.

'**You're my manager, I want you to look over them and see that everything is correct,' **Alexa read. Alexa was about to respond when another message came through, **'And I don't want to keep anything from you.'**

Alexa smiled at her phone, **'I'll look over them for you and let you know if all is well.'**

Alexa put her phone down and opened the folder containing all the details, she pulled her glasses down over her face and began to read.

Alexa sighed as she walked into her house that night, she had spent the whole day in her office swamped with paper work and phone calls, all she wanted to do was sleep but as she heard her phone ringing from inside her purse she knew that sleep wasn't in the near future for her.

Alexa smiled as she dug her phone from her purse and saw Randy's name flash on the screen.

"Hey," she said as she answered and made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"I just got home and I'm getting ready to head to bed," she answered as she entered her bedroom and put her phone on speaker before setting it on her dresser.

"I'm in bed already, why are you just now getting home? It's seven at night," he asked.

Alexa yawned as she took off her clothes, "Vince faxed over some papers he needed me to review and he apparently fired John's manager, Nick's manager, and Phil's manager so he needed me to review some of their paperwork," she answered as she slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She grabbed her phone off of the dresser and climbed into bed. "And I finished reading over the divorce papers and everything looks good. She gets the house, you have 60 days from the time you sign the papers to get your belongings off the property. She has to leave the house for a week to allow you to pack what you want. She gets one of the cars, whichever one you choose. And you're giving her 10 grand for spousal support," she answered.

"All of that sounds perfect," he replied. "I'll sign them when you get back to St. Louis tomorrow," he smiled. "I miss you," he said.

Alexa grabbed her phone before laying down on her bed, "I miss you more."

"I doubt that," Randy laughed.

"There's no way you can miss me more than I miss you," she laughed.

"If you missed me more you'd be standing on my front porch getting ready to ring my doorbell."

Alexa laughed and opened her mouth to respond before hearing her doorbell ringing, "Hang on, someone is here," Alexa go off of her bed and slipped on her slippers as she made her way downstairs.

"Be careful, it could be a serial killer," Randy said.

"Shut up, a serial killer wouldn't come this early," Alexa got to the door and opened it and squealed when she saw Randy standing on the other side.


End file.
